Dear Virginia
by ilikegoo
Summary: Pepper get's an invitation she'd like to refuse but Tony won't let her. Established Pepperony, just a little one-shot based on a chapter in another one of my stories. Hope you all enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**One shot based on an idea that I had in one of my other stories. A little one shot for y'all hope you enjoy =)**

**Dear Virginia**

Pepper looked at her email, wishing it would go away, she knew it was simple she clicked delete and the email would vanish altogether, the only problem was her email was projected on a screen in her boyfriend's mansion in Malibu. Said boyfriend was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he read the image in front of him.

_TO: VPotts _

_From: CharleyHawkins_

_Dear Virginia Potts,_

_The 1990 Class of Lanier High School, invites you to attend our 20__th__ Class reunion (rescheduled from 2010) in the High School Gym on the 15__th__ June 2012. The theme of our reunion is senior prom which means under the sea, please dress accordingly. If you wish to bring a plus one to this event then please include their information when you reply, if you could also include up to date information on your current employment status, where you're living, relationship, college did you go and an up to date quote for our "new year book" as well. We really hope to see you. _

_Sincerely_

_Charlotte Hawkins (Smith) _

_Class President- Class of 1990._

"JARVIS! Please start drafting a thank you but no thank you response to that email." Pepper said.

"Of course Miss Potts." The robot responded

"When I ask him to that he says no." Tony points out. "Why aren't you going?"

"If you had your way he'd veto every invitation or meeting that wasn't the Victoria's Secret Show." She gave him a look which said 'you know I'm right.' "Beside that I don't want to go."

"It'll be fun Pepper." Tony smiled "Prom, I never went to my senior prom. Who wanted to go with the genius 15 year old anyway?"

"Tony…"

"Pepper."

"Tony, I…"

"Pepper"

"Look Tony I'm not…"

"Pepper!" He was giving her the big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! We'll go." She sighed and leant back between Tony's legs from her spot on the floor, where she'd been painting her toenails. "JARVIS, don't bother with the email."

"Mr Stark is very persuasive isn't he Miss Potts."

She just sighed in response, and began to dictate Tony's typing of her response.

_TO: reply all._

_From: VPotts _

_Dear Charlotte,_

_So wonderful to hear that the cancelled reunion has finally been rescheduled. I will be attending the class reunion and would like to add a plus one. Here is all the information you should need:_

At this point Pepper's blackberry had started to ring and she took the call outside, Tony took this opportunity to finish Pepper's email for her.

_Virginia "Pepper" Potts, currently Personal Assistant to the CEO of Stark Industries, is residing in Malibu, CA with her wonderful, amazing, an absolute stallion in bed of a boyfriend Mr Anthony E. Stark (who coincidentally is her plus one). Graduate of UC Berkley with an Accounting Degree. Her quote for the new year book is "Will that be all Mr Stark?" _

_Would also like you to be aware that Mr Harold Hogan, bodyguard for Mr Stark will also be attending. _

_Looking forward to seeing you all_

_Virginia Potts (aka Sex-Potts.)_

Tony hit send on the email sending it off in to cyber space to an incredibly stunned Charlotte Hawkins. Yes Pepper was going to kill him, but he saw an opening for some fun, and he took it.

"Ok, that was Ron in finance reminding me, that you've failed to hand in your expense report, so we'll get on that as soon as we finish this email." Pepper sat on the couch next to Tony.

"I already sent the email." Tony said, smiling

"What did you say?" Pepper said suspiciously.

"I was very polite, told her you work for me, your bringing, me as your boyfriend and happy, that you live in Malibu and you have an accounting degree from Berkley."

"Ok, that's fine. Did you give them a quote?" He nodded. "Yes, also very tasteful, I have great taste you know. Right, expense reports Pepper?"

The look she gave him contained her unasked question. "I have plans for you later." He grinned in response.

It was only later that evening when she was checking her messages that she thought to check what Tony had sent.

He was in his workshop when she stormed downstairs. "I can't believe you wrote that?"

"What does it matter if one lonely housewife in Georgia see's it?"

"You hit reply all! My whole high school class saw it!" Pepper was mad, Tony knew she was mad, but he couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

She stormed back upstairs, he'd make it up to her later, some new Christian Louboutin's would see to that.

**TBC…**

**What do people think, leave it as a one shot or continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So after an overwhelming response to this story, I have written a chapter where they attend Pepper's reunion.**

**Reunion.**

Pepper sighed again, she was not looking forward to this night. Tony grinned from the seat next to her. He looked dashing in his Armani suit and it perfectly complimented the blue dress, the same blue dress that had been worn to the fireman's gala that Pepper had on.

"We should be there in about 10 minute's sir." Happy said from the front of the car. How Tony had gotten his Rolls Royce to Georgia Pepper would never know, but there it was waiting when they descended the steps at the airport.

"Excellent Hogan. Have you got the football?"

"Of course."

"Why on earth would you need your Iron Man suit at my high school reunion?" Pepper asked, her nervousness, especially after Tony's disastrous email fading slightly.

"To defend your honour Miss Potts." He said casually, she just looked at him. She wasn't surprised the suit was coming. It goes where Tony goes.

The rest of the journey progressed in relative silence, with Pepper nervously ringing her hands. When they pulled up at the school and Happy stopped to allow them out of the car.

"Would like your car parked for you?" An excitable looking teen asked them.

"No I got it." Happy said as he slipped back in to the driver's seat leaving the teen looking incredibly sad and the idea he would not get to be driving a Rolls Royce Phantom.

Tony grinned and placed a hand on Pepper's lower back leading her towards the main doors of her high school. Lanier County High School was in Lakeland, Georgia near Moody AFB where Pepper's father had once been stationed. They walked inside the school and found a table with some more teenagers sat signing people in before they could go for a wander around the school. The main hall was filled with photographs from Pepper's class. So he sought out his girlfriend whilst they waited for Happy.

There was a photo of the cheerleading Squad, Tony had to admit he liked the thought of her in the cheerleading outfit, he hadn't known she was on the softball team, he began to plot forming the SI softball team in his head. There was also a picture of the student council and he was easily able to pick out the lovely Miss Potts and he chuckled when he saw she was a mathlete, not just a mathlete but the captain of the squad. There were also photos of her on the various committees'; prom, year book etc.

"Hey Pepper?" He called, still staring at the photos on the wall.

"Yes Tony?"

"What's 17 x 12?" He threw out a random question and turned to look at her.

She thought for a second "204. Why?" It wasn't like Tony was bad at math, she wondered over to see what he was staring at. "Oh god." She whispered under her breath.

"Miss Potts, you have some wonderful extra curricula's on here." He looked at her, dead serious although she could see the amusement in his eyes. "Perhaps one night Peppy Potts the cheerleader could make an appearance?"

She just shook her head and walked away. He followed her over to the sign in table where Happy Hogan was waiting for them, holding the red and gold briefcase.

"Hi, can I take your names please?" The teenager asked cheerfully

"Virginia Potts, Anthony Stark and Harold Hogan." Pepper answered the girl, who flipped through her collection of name badges and pulled out the three names Pepper had mentioned.

Tony looked down at his it read:

_Mr Anthony Stark_

_Guest of Virginia Potts _

_Class of 1990_

"It took you until 1990 to graduate high school Pepper?" He joked.

"I'm younger than you Tony, and I'm not a boy genius. Just answer me this Mr Stark, what year did you graduate high school?"

He didn't answer her, she knew what year he graduated and he wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"Pick on a man's age, low blow Potts." He again put his hand on her back and led her down the corridor following signs for the reunion, although he briefly thought he heard her mention "narcissist" under her breath.

They wondered down the corridors noticing that boards were affixed to the lockers with the year book entries for each student written on them. He kept an eye out for Pepper's eventually finding it and he dragged her over to see it.

_Virginia A. Potts_

"_Groovy"_

_Student Council, Softball, Yearbook Committee, Student Paper, Cheerleading, Prom Committee, Choir_

There was also a very bad photo of Pepper, with what was a very popular hairstyle at the end of the 1980's and he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of it.

"Nice hair Pep." Happy said as he looked at the board after the couple had moved away. Pepper just shot him an amused glare.

They walked in to the hall, which was the very definition of cliché, the whole room had been decorated with coloured paper and glitter and was intended to look like an underwater paradise.

"Was it this tacky the first time?" Tony whispered in her ear, she just looked at him, her look telling him everything he needed to know.

"Where do you want me boss?" Happy asked, feeling a little awkward. It wasn't that he wasn't used to attending events with Tony, attending an event with Tony when he was on a date with Pepper was a bit awkward.

"Just stay within eyesight, but just take the night Hap." Tony told him before returning his attentions to Pepper, who was waving at a short woman, who promptly hurried over.

"Well if it isn't the famous Pepper Potts?" The woman said embracing Pepper.

"Hello Sarah" Pepper returned the woman's friendly hug.

"Ginny how are you?" Sarah asked.

"I'm good, you?"

"Oh great! Me and Mikey just had baby number two!" The woman happily announced.

"That's great I'm so happy for you!" Pepper said.

"You absolutely have to come back for christening." Sarah said.

"I would love to but I'll have to see if I can take any more time off." Pepper said sincerely.

"I think you could probably persuade your boss to give you a vacation. I hear he's a really great guy." Tony cut in, Pepper shot him a death glare that was missed by the woman they were talking to.

"Wonderful, thank you Tony." Pepper said.

"Sarah Simpson." The woman held out her hand.

"Tony Stark." He said in his usual charming manner.

"The Tony Stark?" She asked

"The one in the same."

They talked to Sarah for a little while longer, then she left them to go talk to some of Pepper's other class mates.

"That wasn't too bad was it?" Tony asked her "She didn't even mention the email."

Pepper would've responded by a woman in a skimpy black cocktail dress sauntered over, she would've been Tony's type had he not committed to Pepper.

"Virginia Potts or is it Sex Potts, these days?" The woman asked, which prompted Pepper to glare at Tony, who had gone unnoticed until about 10 seconds ago. "And the famous Tony Stark, we have been treated tonight."

"How are you Mary Beth?"

"Wonderful darling, I must say they're wonderful shoes. Where ever did you get them?"

"Tony bought them." Pepper said taking his hand in hers, which he promptly pulled from her grasp and wrapped around her waist.

"You deserved them." Tony placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sure she did." The hidden meaning of Mary Beth's words didn't go unnoticed.

"Would you care to dance Miss Potts?" Like the time at the ball her answer was unnoticed by him as he pulled her to the dance floor.

"I would love to Mr Stark." She allowed him to pull her away.

"So who was that delightful classmate?" He asked as he led her round the dance floor

"Mary Beth Roberts." Pepper responded allowing herself to be taken in their movements on the dance floor. "She is the quintessential mean girl, every high school has one."

"I'm assuming you two weren't friends?"

"Frenemies maybe." She said casually "I mean we were both cheerleaders, but I beat her out to head cheerleader and she dated the quarterback, I got a 2380 on my SATs and she got 2300. I went to Berkley she went to the Georgetown. She married the stock broker and lives on the upper east side…"

"You pulled the billionaire and live in a cliff top mansion in Malibu." He said pointedly

"The point is, it's always been a bit of a competition between us."

"I'm a superhero, I own the fortune 500 company her schmuck of a husband is trading. I think you win."

"You do huh?"

"Yes Miss Potts. In the Virginia versus bitchy girls from high school I think you win."

"Can I cut in?" A guy taps Tony on the shoulder and Pepper's face lights up when she sees him.

"N…" Tony starts to say no

But Pepper cuts across "Of course you can Matt." She moves over to the new guy, Tony frowns slightly and goes off to grab a drink.

"So that's the 'Stallion' in bed Tony Stark is it?" He asks, Pepper just shakes her head.

"I'm never going to live that one down am I?"

"Nope, in fact I look forward to my Christmas card signed Sex Potts. Although I don't know what my mom will say."

"You're such a creep Matt."

"You love me really."

"If you say so." The song they were dancing to finished

"We should go. Lover boy over there looks like he wants to break me in two." Matt placed a hand on her back and led her back towards Tony.

"Mr Stark, I want to thank you for letting me borrow the lovely Miss Potts for a dance." He held out a hand for Tony to shake, which he only took after a glare from Pepper.

"No problem…"

"Matt." Matt finished the hand shake "Matt Hudson."

"Tony Stark. So you're friends with Pepper."

"Yeah we go way back! Used to date in middle school. But I realised she's not my type."

Another guy walked over to the group. "Virginia I'd like you to meet David." Matt introduced.

"Nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend Tony Stark."

"Mr Stark, wonderful to see you again." David shook his hand.

"The GQ shoot last week?" Tony asked and David nodded.

"So how come we've never met before now?" Tony asked.

"Because every time I even suggest going out with my friends you always make it dirty." Pepper added.

"Ginny, we're going to leave you guys alone now. But drinks next Friday?" Matt asked, Pepper agreed and hugged Matt and David goodbye.

Tony and Pepper went to take a seat and she leaned back in her chair and looked at him.

"You totally felt threatened by Matt."

"Did not."

"Don't lie Mr Stark."

"I'm not. I'm Tony Stark, I have nothing to feel threatened about."

"Apart from my gay best friend?" Pepper chuckled and Tony just glared.

"Why don't I take you home and show you how unthreatened I am?"

"Virginia Potts there you are!" A high pitched voice shouted out.

"Hello Charlie."

"That email you sent, definitely caused a bit of a stir."

"Oh God" Pepper mumbled under her breath, whilst Tony smirked.

"It was so shocking, I mean you never struck us as the type to be so…open."

Tony was sat there with the biggest shit eating grin on his face, as much as he loved Pepper, watching him squirm like this really did amuse him.

"Oh gosh? Is that the time?" She looked at the clock "I've got a speech to make and so do you."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, I emailed you back, you were the class valedictorian. We need you to make a speech, I emailed you."

Pepper thought for a moment, after the first ten emails from her old classmates, she'd begun ignoring the emails from anyone related to the reunion.

"Ignoring emails? How very unlike you Potts." Tony smugly said. "What's the speech about?"

"The theme of your graduation speech. Um…living up to potential." She smiled at Pepper "I bet go make my speech, hope you're ready."

"Hi everybody! Thank you for coming. It's so great to see everybody, I hope that you're all having a great time! It's been so long since we've all seen each other, we've all gone to different colleges and live different lives. I'd like to welcome Virginia Potts to the stage." There was a smattering of applause as Pepper was introduced and she left Tony's side and walked on the stage.

Tony sought out Happy at the back of the room. " Hey Happy."

"Pepper looks nervous boss."

"Yeah she does." He grinned.

"You deleted the email right?"

"Why would I do something like that?" He said innocently, Happy just chuckled.

He was still stood there talking to Happy when Pepper stepped off the stage and made a beeline for the bar, Tony chuckled, as poised as Pepper Potts wanted to be she was still human. He walked towards her and overheard the conversation she was having with one of her drunker classmates.

"Come on Potts, that email you sent proves it. I always knew you were a kinky bitch."

"Go away Bryan." She shoved the drunk away.

"Not until I get my kiss Sex-Potts."

"I think the lady asked you to step away." Tony said.

"What makes you think you can interrupt my private conversation?" The drunk grabbed Pepper's wrist.

"What makes you think you can put hands on my girlfriend?" Tony said as his fist connected with the Bryan's nose, sending him to the floor.

"Can we can leave now?" Pepper asked him

"Yeah." Tony gently took Pepper's hand and led her through the crowd, what they didn't notice was Bryan the drunk getting back up and making his way towards them. He raised a fist but was knocked down again this time by an unexpected hand.

Tony and Pepper swung around to see Matt holding his fist. "Got your back Iron Man." He said wincing as he tried to extend his fingers.

"My hero." Pepper placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I didn't get a kiss." Tony points out.

Pepper smiles "My Hero!" She says and kisses him. "Happy now Mr Stark?"

"Yes I am Miss Potts, but speaking of Happy, where is he? Isn't he supposed to stop this kind of thing happening? Don't I pay him for this?"

"I'm right here boss." Happy had made it through the crowd to where Tony and Pepper were.

"Hogan better late than never."

"Yes Sir." He helped push the crowd apart so that the couple could move through the crowd. "I had that kid pull the car round, thought he was gonna wet himself when I said he could drive it."

Pepper smiled as Tony wrapped a protective arm around her in the car. "When's the next reunion?" He asked, before an elbow to the gut promptly shut him up.

**TBC…**

**Pepper will get her revenge. **

**If you work it out from Gwyneth Paltrow's age she would've graduated in 1990. So I based hers and Tony's ages on that. Remember that for the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Can I first start by apologising, I did in fact upload the wrong chapter. It was from 'The Journey' although this was unintentional I promise. I've corrected the mistake and wrote you another chapter. Apologies, it would've been fixed sooner, but I've only been able to get on my laptop recently. Hope you enjoy this one =)**

**Pepper's Revenge**

Nobody ever said Pepper's job, no matter how hard didn't come with rewards. There was the obvious such as, the hefty pay check and the subtle like the chauffeured Rolls Royce that she could call upon whenever. However there was one perk of the job Pepper Potts was enjoying and that was screening his email account. She is sure that if he could see it right now then he would delete it, however after the fuss he caused at her reunion there was no way that she could not seek her revenge.

_To: AEStark_

_From: AlumniOffice_

_1 Attachment._

_Dear Mr Stark,_

_We hope this message finds you well and we would like to invite you to attend the class reunion for the class of 1980. We ask that we hear from you as soon as possible and hopefully look forward to seeing you. Please see attachment for more details. _

_Sincerely_

_Mrs Joanne Keating _

_Alumni Events Co-Ordinator._

Pepper immediately began to draft the response.

_To: AlumniOffice_

_From: AEStark_

_Dear Mrs Keating_

_I'm looking forward to it._

_Tony Stark._

_P.S. Will be bringing 1 guest. _

Pepper hit send and was still grinning when Tony walked in to the room. Tony did not enjoy high school. He was only there for a year it took another 2 to graduate college. He'd avoided every gathering the school had thrown, he doubted any of class mates would really remember him.

"What are you grinning at?" He asked

"Nothing, but in a few weeks we'll be heading up to New Hampshire, so don't take the empty block on your calendar to mean that you have a vacation. So no trips to Vegas with Rhodey or trips to Monte Carlo, I know how you think."

"What's in New Hampshire."

"I honestly can't remember Tony."

"What am I paying you for?"

"You don't pay me. The computer system set up to pay SI employees pays me."

"Picking on your boyfriend, not very nice Potts." He pulled her off the couch and led her upstairs. He'd never know about the sneaky little email on her computer.

**TBC…**

**Short little teaser for you, will have Tony's reunion up in a few days.**


End file.
